howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThisIsRiderHana
Re: Post limit? Hi Hana, Yeah, that would be handy to continue in the same thread instead of having to create a new one every 500 posts. Unfortunately, I fiddled around with a bunch of things and it doesn't look like I can change the post limit. You can try your luck asking an Admin like Annabeth or Tauriel if they can do it, but it's possible the post limit is part of the forum program so they may not have control of it either. You're welcome to try, though! �� --��Dublyn~ (talk) 08:56, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Re:Thank you and Sorry Hi Hana, You have nothing to apologise for, dear. I just hope you're ok. And actually it was HiccstridFan who deleted it, as it was 6am where I am and I was just waking up. Looks like I got around to checking in about an hour after the event. You said you know who this person is. Do you think they'll be back to cause more trouble? I'll see if we can get them blocked. --��Dublyn~ (talk) 14:18, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Re: Transcript? Yes, the transcripts should have actions put in (), but most of them don't. As for why it says that in the template, it is because that how it was built. I did most of the transcripts (especially the Rtte ones) and I didn't put the actions as I was hurrying to do all of them as quickly as I could back then. Sandbusted is not one of the transcripts I did; HiccstridFan92 did it if I remember correctly. You can go ahead and add them if you like. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 13:47, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Re: Sandbusted Transcript Edits? It is very good. Just don't put the information in bold format. That is only for characters' names. You can have it in italics or you can leave it in normal format. Either way is good. Except for this, your edits are really good. Keep up the good work! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 05:39, July 10, 2018 (UTC) As Tauriel said, it looks fine! I just linked a few more pages in it. Lady Brasa (talk) 23:01, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Re:‎Sandbusted Transcript Edits?: I took a glance at what you added to Sandbusted (transcript) earlier, but I will look closer at what you added tomorrow, as it on the late side here so I have no time to do so today. But thanks for adding the spoken parts of the transcript. I wrote the transcript, and for the most part didn't include those parts, because I was just trying to get everything that was said into the transcript which I felt was more important, and it saved me some time not to include the non-spoken stuff at the time. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 03:33, July 11, 2018 (UTC) I took a look at the stuff you added to the transcript, and it all looked good. You have done a good job so far with what you added to the transcript. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 18:30, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: No Relationship Article? Yes, it appears that there is no article for their relationship. If you want, you can go ahead and create one. I don't know why there isn't one yet. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 10:51, July 13, 2018 (UTC)